Vague Temptation
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Gadis yang muncul di depannya adalah orang asing: Seorang gadis muda dengan rambut ikal menggantung yang terurai di punggung, seseorang dalam gaun kerut hitam-putih yang berlapis-lapis, seseorang yang sepertinya baru saja berubah menjadi remaja dari masa kanak-kanaknya. /Apa dia cantik?/Kelihatan seperti seorang gadis/Bibir Zoro membentuk senyuman samar yang nyaris tidak terlihat.


**Rating** : T

**Summary** : Gadis yang muncul di depannya adalah orang asing: Seorang gadis muda dengan rambut ikal menggantung yang terurai di punggung, seseorang dalam gaun kerut hitam-putih yang berlapis-lapis, seseorang yang sepertinya baru saja berubah menjadi remaja dari masa kanak-kanaknya. /Apa dia cantik?/Kelihatan seperti seorang gadis/Bibir Zoro membentuk senyuman samar yang nyaris tidak terlihat. ZoroxPerona.

**Disclaimer** : One Piece © Eichiro Oda. _Plot is mine, don't take out without credit. _

.

.

**Vague Temptation **

.

Zoro menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Ruangan itu... terasa asing baginya. Bukan karena dia tengah tersesat atau apa (dia tidak pernah tersesat! Yang lainlah yang selalu menghilang), tapi karena dia belum pernah berada di ruangan itu, dan memang tidak punya keinginan untuk masuk ke ruangan itu.

Ruangan apa?

Ruangan yang lumayan luas dengan berbagai macam boneka mengerikan berbagai ukuran dan pernak-pernik perempuan yang dia tidak mengerti kegunaannya, kelambu dan tirai berwarna cerah, dan hal-hal lain yang baru pertama kali dia lihat dan dia tidak tahu apa kegunaannya. Yang jelas ruangan itu terasa sangat berbeda dibanding ruangan-ruangan lain di kastil yang dia tinggali. Ruangan itu, kamar Perona.

Lalu apa urusannya di tempat itu? Tidak mungkin dia masuk ke tempat itu dengan sengaja kan?

Memang tidak mungkin, kalau dia tidak punya alasan. Tapi kali ini dia punya. Perona sendiri yang menyeretnya masuk, dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebuah sofa bersandaran tinggi yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Kalau begini dia lebih suka berdiri saja...

"Nah, kau sudah menunggu lama..." kepala Perona muncul dari balik pembatas dinding kertas bercorak bunga dan tengkorak berwarna pink yang entah di dapat didapat gadis itu dari mana. Pilihannya hanya dua: Perona mendapatkannya dari Mihawk dengan cara membujuk laki-laki itu entah bagaimana caranya dia tidak tahu, atau Mihawk memang memilikinya untuk alasan yang tidak logis. Pilihan pertama lebih normal meski itu sebenarnya sedikit tidak mungkin. Membujuk Takanome sangat sulit, bahkan untuknya, seseorang yang mendapatkan sedikit perhatian laki-laki itu karena kegilaannya. Lalu Perona? Seseorang yang tidak memiliki alasan untuk tinggal di tempat Takanome, seseorang yang sepertinya tidak punya artian apa-apa bagi laki-laki itu. Mungkin saja pemikirannya selama ini salah. Mungkin Perona bukannya tidak menarik perhatian Takanome. Kalau bukan begitu, bagaimana gadis itu mendapatkan kemewahan yang ada di kamarnya seperti ini?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Cepat keluar... aku ingin kembali latihan." Zoro mengeluh, memandang gadis bermata bundar itu... Perona. Biasanya Perona akan mengeluh dan menasehatinya tentang bagaimana dia seharusnya memperlakukan seorang gadis, apalagi dirinya yang tinggal seorang diri dengan dua laki-laki dingin yang sama sekali tidak perhatian padanya. Tapi kali ini gadis hantu itu tidak membalas, dia hanya tersenyum dan menghilang lagi dari pandangan Zoro.

Zoro mengerutkan dahi. "Sebenarnya, apa sih maunya?"

Kurang dari satu menit, gadis itu muncul lagi. Kali ini tidak hanya kepalanya, dia muncul dengan sebuah gaun berwarna hitam-putih dengan kerutan yang berlapis. Gadis itu telah melepas ikat rambutnya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah simpul di belakang. Dia memandang Zoro dengan senang.

"Bagaimana? Aku cantik, tidak?" tanyanya, melayang mendekati Zoro sambil berputar sekali, memperlihatkan bagian belakang rambutnya... sebuah simpul cantik yang membuat rambutnya terurai rapih di punggung gadis itu.

Zoro hanya melihat pemandangan di depannya dengan pandangan datar. Dia baru saja melihat seseorang yang asing. Seorang gadis muda dengan rambut ikal menggantung yang terurai di punggung, seseorang dalam gaun kerut hitam-putih yang berlapis-lapis, seseorang yang sepertinya baru saja berubah menjadi remaja dari masa kanak-kanaknya. Bibir Zoro membentuk senyuman samar yang nyaris tidak terlihat.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai aku mau keluar." katanya kemudian, bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil pedang-pedangnya yang dia sandarkan di samping kursi, menyembunyikan lengkungan bibirnya yang melebar.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini? Aku bertanya padamu... jangan abaikan aku!" Perona mengejar Zoro yang sudah setengah jalan keluar dari kamarnya, menarik tangan laki-laki itu untuk membuatnya tinggal.

"Lepaskan..." Zoro mencoba menarik tangannya balik, tapi Perona sudah memegangnya dengan kuat. Sangat kuat.

"Tidak sebelum kau mengatakan pendapatmu!" Perona berkeras, dia memandang Zoro dengan mata bundarnya, cemberut.

Zoro menghela napas, mengatur wajah tidak pedulinya, dan berkata, "Iya... kau terlihat cantik, puas? Sekarang lepaskan aku!" Perona tersenyum. Dia melepaskan tangan Zoro secara mendadak, membuat laki-laki itu kehilangan keseimbangannya. "Hei!"

"Horohorohorohoro..." gadis itu tertawa melihatnya. "Sudah kubilang aku akan jadi seorang gadis yang cantik. Kau tidak mempercayaiku, tapi sekarang kau lihat kan?" Perona masih melayang dan berputar satu dua kali di udara, melihat Zoro yang sedikit kesal. "Aku akan memaksa Hawk-eye mengatakan hal yang sama nanti... Ini sangat menyenangkan..." Perona melayang lagi, kali ini benar-benar menjauh darinya. Gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya dan pergi entah ke mana.

Zoro mengangkat bahu dan berjalan keluar kamar Perona, menutup pintu ruangan itu dalam prosesnya. Dia melihat arah pergi gadis itu beberapa saat, lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Dasar... "

Laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah sebaliknya, menuju halaman belakang kastil... Dia menemukan Mihawk di sana, duduk bersandar di depan pilar bangunan yang tinggi, memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sepertinya tidak senang.

"Kau terlambat." kata laki-laki itu.

"Bukan salahku, ada sesuatu...terjadi." Zoro berhenti, mencari kata yang tepat. Dia tidak ingin mengatakan kalau Perona yang menghambatnya ke belakang kastil tadi... Tapi tanpa diduga Takanome tersenyum. "Apa dia terlihat cantik?"

"Ehmm... ya, kelihatan seperti seorang gadis, dia..." Zoro berhenti, menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan. "Hei!" Zoro berteriak kaget, dia memandang Mihawk yang memandangnya dengan geli. "Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu?" tanyanya kemudian, masih kaget.

"Aku membelikannya baju baru." kata Takanome lugas seakan itu adalah hal yang biasa terjadi. "Baiklah, aku pergi." Laki-laki itu berdiri dan berbalik, berjalan menjauh.

Zoro memandang Takanome sedetik, lalu. "Bagaimana latihan hari ini? Kau tidak bermaksud untuk menghilang lagi kan?" Zoro setengah berteriak. Mihawk itu jenis orang yang cukup misterius... bisa saja dia seharian ada di kastilnya, dan kemudian hari berikutnya dia sudah menghilang untuk berlayar selama dua-tiga hari untuk urusan apapun yang tidak dia katakan. Zoro tidak pernah penasaran dengan urusan laki-laki itu, dia tidak peduli, makanya dia tidak pernah bertanya. Hanya saja kalau laki-laki itu menghilang setelah menjanjikan akan latihan pedang dengannya... Zoro tidak menyukainya.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk itu. Kau terlambat, anggap ini sebagai hukuman." Laki-laki itu menoleh dan tersenyum lagi, senyuman menggoda. "Lagipula kau tidak akan bisa berkonsentrasi."

"Hukuman?" Zoro memandang Mihawk dengan tidak percaya.

Mihawk menjawabnya dengan senyuman, lalu menoleh tepat saat Perona muncul di pintu. "Kau kelihatan cantik." katanya tanpa diminta saat Perona berada dalam jarak pendengarannya. Gadis itu tersenyum senang, juga sedikit kaget karena Takanome memujinya tanpa _bribe_ apapun.

"Benarkah?" Perona berputar sekali di udara, lalu memandang Zoro yang tidak jauh darinya, mematung melihat keduanya: Mihawk dan Perona.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepala dan bergumam lagi tidak jelas. Dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, terlihat tidak senang, menuruni reruntuhan yang ada di dekat kastil, menuju tempat latihan favoritnya. Hutan yang ada di dekat kastil, yang juga merupakan tempat tinggal beberapa hewan buas yang menjadi teman latihannya baru-baru ini.

Perona balik memandang Mihawk dengan dahi yang berkerut. "Kenapa dia?" tanyanya.

Mihawk mengangkat bahu dan kembali berjalan. Dia meninggalkan Perona yang melayang sendirian di udara tanpa hollow-hollownya. Tapi sebelum dia berjalan terlalu jauh, dia berhenti, sepertinya teringat sesuatu. Laki-laki itu berbalik, dengan senyum yang sama.

"Ah, iya. Sampaikan pada Roronoa saat dia kembali nanti, ada yang ingin kuberikan padanya."

.

.

_Aku dilema pas bikin fic ini. Rencananya kan mau aku jadiin ZoroxPerona, terus aku kadung bikin Zoronya terlalu dingin sama Perona. Aku merencanakannya jadi MihawkxZoro, karena aku memang belum pernah bikin pair itu o.O Tapi nggak jadi karena terlalu slight. Jadilah ini ZoroxPerona, atau Mihawk Perona? Aku malah jadi enggak yakin sendiri. Menurut kalian apa? Yah, biarpun aku tahu ini terlalu slight dan nggak kerasa romancenya. Mungkin habis ini aku mau bikin satu ZoroxPerona lagi, lalu *kalau nggak berubah pikiran* satu MihawkXZoro. Bagaimanapun readers, arigatou sudah baca sampai A/N bawah curhatan ini. Review ditunggu? _


End file.
